What has Happened to Us?
by Winterbottom Kit
Summary: The pretty Committee has split to all over the US! Some are working at Hollywood, One is working at Modeling company -guess who- , the others are having their dream come true, but in their hearts, they know that they shouldn't have split after all.
1. Character Summaries

**_Meet the Pretty Committee age 19_**

**Massie Block**: the Pretty Committee has split. Massie is 20, and a famous singer, working with Claire who is working as an actress at Hollywood, and Kristen has gone into a soccer-only private school. To bad so sad, Abby and Conner were NOTHING compared to the drama at Hollywood. Will it stay this way? What will happen to her betas and their soul BFFs? Is Hollywood this nasty?? Is this THE OFFICIAL END of the Pretty Committee?

**Claire Lyons**: Glad to know someone in Hollywood that is loyal to her. Even if it's Massie .She went to Duke Univ, but she was not able to graduate it, because HOLLYWOOD called for her!! Claire, unlike Massie is getting LOVE, LOVE, LOVE. But are the "friends" around her just a person user, or a real friend? Maybe, PC shouldn't have split after all.

**Kristen Gregory** : She is at Princeps Academy for soccer scholarship. She is going to prepare to be on the Olympic team! And she doesn't miss the Pretty Committee at all. Her life is just perfect. Her soccer mates think that she is smart times ten, and she is the alpha of her own clique! And there's a hang-ten HAWWTie in her school, who seems to be crushing back! What else could she ask for?

**Dylan Marvil**: Surprise, surprise, surprise! Guess what Dylan's job is now? A model! Yes, some one DID need a size 6 model, and now, she is the winnter of Ford Model Competition, and now she is currently working as a model! She does see Massie and Claire a bit around Hollywood, but she is happy to be out of the control of Massie, but on the inside, she knows that the Pretty Committee shouldn't have split at all.

**Alicia Rivera**: Dream Come True, she is working as an announcer/news reporter at ARD. She is furthest apart from the rest of the Pretty Committee, because she is staying at Atlanta, but she is happy to start again without Massie, the dictator, and Claire, the clique ruiner. But reporting does not seem that easy, because she cannot show off her fashion style, due to strict NO FANCY CLOTHING rule. But she misses the old Pretty Committee more than ever, when she hits on a HART, and is having trouble adjusting to the new world

**should i continue it, or should I abandon it because it's boring times ten?  
Reviews please!!**

**xoxoxoxox Sunny**


	2. Chapter 1: Claire and Massie

_Sorry if I confused you, but The Pretty Committee are all 19, including Massie. I was just not so sure if I should make them so old, so I''m going as 19, just as the subtitle of chapter 1 says :)_

_Oh, and please tell me if you want Claire with Cam, Josh, or a new guy!_

**Backstage**

**7.24.Tuesday**

**6:40 PM**

Nineteen year old Massie Block sat on a make-up chair behind the stage, where she would be tramping all over in just 20 minutes.

"Classy," she called for her make-up artist. Classy nodded. "More blush. I look like a person suffering from leukemia." She ordered.

Classy, who knew that Massie was not in a perfect mood, dashed for Massie's favorite pink blush from Bobbi Brown.

"Nice face." Jeered Hayley Lorens, another of Massie's enemies.

Massie, not even bothering to make a very big deal out of it, because there were nastier comments, took a peek at Hayley.

Hayley was fully dressed and made up because she took the stage before Massie in just a couple of minutes.

Massie spoke in a fake sincerity. "Hayley, is that your favorite Hermes sunglasses that you told me about before?" She asked.

Hayley, oblivious to the poison beneath Massie's voice, said yes.

"I never knew that you were so poor." Massie continued with her faux sincerity.

Alarmed, Hayley's voice rose, "What?"

"Hermes doesn't make sunglasses, so the pair you have on your head is FAKE." Massie searched Hayley's face for reaction on the mirror.

Hayley froze for a quick second, then ran out of the room.

"Nice." Massie's manager, Kara opened the door and entered.

"Why does she keep on bothering me? She KNOWS that she is no match for me." Massie whined.

Kara graduated college and came to Hollywood 4years ago. Even though she was hardly a guardian for Massie( not that she needed one) Massie still felt her like her own aunt or a grandmother.

"Hey, there are nastier ones."

"Yeah, like that Abby girl and Robby boy. They are naasty." Classy agreed. "There." she put the finishing touches on to Massie's face.

Massie looked at her fully made up face. It obviously was good enough to make Massie jump up and hug Classy for such a beautiful face, but today, she could only manage a small thanks for her.

"Gotta strut Massie girl. Your parents are gonna be here." Classy patted Massie on the back. "Get dressed and don't forget to take big breath."

"Massie! We need you here!" Massie's clothes designer, Ansley shouted from the next room.

"Kay."

Twenty minutes later, Massie was ready to enter the stage. She managed the last bit of her alpha energy out of her and strutted with confidence

Nobody can tell me what to do,

Nobody can order me about

'Cause it is my life,

and I have it my way and

nobody else's

Nobody can tell

me what to be

Nobody can tell

me whom to be

I am gonna choose my own route

with out any of your help.

I'll have my own friends,

those who can share my own secrets,

And I'll have the fashion my way,

With just a slash of my credit card

Nobody can tell

me what to be

Nobody can tell

me whom to be

I'm gonna choose my own way

With out your interference

No thanks

I don't need your help.

I can do it my self

It is my life,

and it's my choice to make the changes

Get off my stage,

it my turn to change the world

**Claire's Trailer**

**7.24.Tuesday**

**7:10 PM**

Claire looked at herself in the mirror. She loved her life and thanked Gawd everyday for giving her such a fabulous life. It turns out that Hollywood isn't so bad after all. Though she was sad to leave Duke University, she was happy to be treated as a total alpha and star.

"Claire!"Claire's publicist, Ritche came running towards Claire. "Tomorrow, Apple is throwing an Ipod party. I booked you up, but I only got two tickets for your date and you. Sorry. All the A-Listers are going there, and I couldn't leave you to be the B-listers. I had to give Paradas for all the staffs!"

Claire gave Ritche a big hug. "Thanks Ritche."  
"I hear that Massie's gonna be there."

"Massie? Really? Oh Yeah!"

"I thought you hated Massie." Claire's brother Todd entered. "Hi Ritche."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Todd, that was like, a century ago."

Todd ignored Claire and looked at Ritche. "What's this about the Ipod party? Do they give away free pods? I really need an Ipod touch."

"Sorry Toad. I only got two tickets, and it's up to your sis."

Todd, not even bothering to ask Claire, stomped his way out of the trailer.

"He's been that way since I refused to set him up with Dakota." Claire quickly whispered to Ritche.

"Todd! I'll give you my tickets to X box party, and I will lend you the limo!" Claire shouted at the door.

Todd came running back to Claire in seconds. "With Dakota?" Todd panted.

"In your dreams" muttered Ritche

"No, but with that girl in your school." Claire searched for an envelope.

"Audrey?"

"Ya." Claire pulled out a green envelope from her tote. "Here."

"Thanks!" Todd snatched the envelope from Claire's hands. "You're the best!" he whooped and ran out the trailer.

"Rest for the shoot in uh.. 8 minutes." Ritche handed Claire a pillow.

"Thanks"

**_how do you like it? Is it good enough?? REVIEWS please!!_**

**_sunny_**


End file.
